Shadows of the Moon
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: The sequel to Moonlight Lovers. Its 22 years later, Raven and Emeraude have both grown up in two very different worlds. One filled with love and warmth, the other filled with darkness and evil. These worlds will clash and all will change for it.
1. Intro and character introductions

**Hello all, DWK back from the dead here. I hope that I still have some readers out here. Sorry for all those were waiting for so long for an update of any kind from me. I broke my computer and couldn't afford one plus I was at college at the time. It was a hectic time and I couldn't have the time to do an update. Though, during that time in class I have hand written some chapters for a few stories but mostly for this story that is the sequel to Moonlight Lovers. It's called the "Shadow of the Moon." It fallows both of Elphaba's and Glinda's daughters from years later and beyond. In this chapter I'm going to give you both of the sister's names and other details before starting the first chapter of this anticipated sequel. I hope those who are still around and waiting that you enjoy this sequel as much as you enjoyed the first story. Don't worry Elphaba and Glinda will still be around and will be seen through out the story. They won't fade into the background at all. Now, the first sister, the one that got stolen from Elphaba and Glinda, her name is Raven the Shadow Knight.**

**Raven: The Shadow Knight**

**Armor: **** Black Onyx with a black sword and red jewel in the hilt. Dried blood flecks the sword.**

**Height:**** 5'8"**

**Age: ****22**

**Eye Color:**** Light Blue/ White**

**Hair Color:**** Raven Black**

**Personality:**** Cold, calculating, seems to have no heart. Enjoys inflicting pain on people. Super ego complex. Hates weakness. Horrible temper, lashes out at anyone when angered yet enjoys painting and listening to classical music. It calms her mind. Highly intelligent. Immense pride.**

**Appearance:**** Tall, pale, skinny. Seems a little undernourished. Very muscular from intense training. Has many scars on her body from beatings. Is actually blind from the vicious beatings but her own senses took over so nobody knows this. Wears contacts to cover up the milkiness of her eyes**

**Powers/skills:**** Controls fire. Body transformation, Levitation, very skilled swordsman, strategist, highly skilled in tae kwon do and can travel through the shadows of the moon.**

**Now onto the other sister, Emeraude the Moon Knight**

**Armor:**** Pure White or silver armor. White sword with a blue jewel in the hilt. Blood doesn't stain the sword.**

**Age:**** 22**

**Eye Color:**** Ruby Red**

**Hair Color:**** Raven black**

**Personality:**** Very good natured, calm and collected. Has a wicked sense of humor, very dry sarcasm. Has a very bad temper when loved ones are hurt. Will take vengeance if necessary. loyal to a fault, loving, gentle, prankster. Athletic and highly intelligent as well. Enjoys writing and playing classical music on the piano.**

**Appearance:**** Tall and lanky, deep green skin. Ruby red eyes that glow when she is angered. Lean yet muscular because of her athlecism. Suffers from constant headaches from an old head injury. Is slowly starting to go blind but doesn't know why.**

**Powers/Skill:**** Controls water. Levitation. Swordsmanship and bowsman. More cage style fighter. Defensive strategist. Can see what comes in her mind and can travel through the light of the moon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, DWK here and this is the first chapter for Shadow of the Moon. I hope you guys like this and I hope I still have readers around to do so. Soooo….anyways, here is the first chapter of Shadow of the Moon. I've kept you all waiting long enough.**

The woods lay silent, not a bird singing to the sky, not a squirrel running around to find nuts. No creature stirs with the exception of one. A lone werewolf is digging a hole in the ground to hide its prey from other scavengers before hunting again to find more food. A twig snaps in two and it sounds echoes from near by. The werewolf's ears twitch and turn towards the noise with slight trepidation.

"Hello?" the werewolf calls out with their fur sticking out in slight fear. It senses that its not alone in the woods and it doesn't seem friendly at all. Suddenly, another twig snaps but this time much louder and closer then before. Their brown fur puffs out to make them look bigger. They then take one step back with their eyes sharp for any movement in front of them. The werewolf then growls deeply to hide the fear that is coursing through their body.

"Come out and show yourself!"

As if on command a shadow melts out of the darkness cast by the half moon in the sky tonight. The shadow silently walks up behind the wolf. The wolf is still staring ahead not knowing that death with soon take them. Then a black blade appears and is raised up in the position, ready to kill the unsuspecting wolf. Brown ears twitch slightly and as if sensing somebody behind them, the wolf turns around. Their eyes widen at who they see before them. It is not possible for them to be here. The wolf shakes slightly as if it knows that they won't be able to see the sunrise for the next day.

"You!"

That was the last thing the werewolf said before the blade silently fell and broke into the fur of the werewolf. Crimson blood splashes the ground and seeps into the ground, almost hiding the evidence of a murder that just happened. The shadow kneels down and closes the fear ridden eyes. Their voice whispers into the night.

"May your soul rest in peace"

The shadow then disappears into the darkness and all that is left is the body of dead werewolf. Some may see it as a sign of what is to come.

XXXXXX

Emeraude is walking down the hallway, humming a jaunty tune to herself. She is in good spirits today so she felt like celebrating for her accomplishment. She had a good training session with her fighting instructor. Actually, bested him twice in a fight, which is a hard thing to do once but twice is a rarity. He is as tough as nails and can sense any weakness that you would have then exploits it in with an uncanny ability. As the green woman walks down the hall she fails to notice a door opening by her. Suddenly a hand comes out of the door and grabs the arms of the green woman. Emeraude gives a loud yelp in surprise as she is pulled into the room. The door behind her closes with a slight bang.

Her heart is pound slightly while her eyes are adjusting to the dimly light. Her hands tighten up in fists as her body is ready to fight whoever pulled her into this room. There is a giggle and the smell of lilacs wafting into her nose. That smell alone makes her muscles relax and her body slumps into the warm presence that is front of her. A feminine voice floats into her ear.

"Always read for a fight, my love?" the voice asks gently. Emeraude looks down and sees a petite, blonde hair, blue eye vampire staring right back up at her. Ruby red eyes soften greatly as her fists return to hands that slowly wrap around the vampire's waist.

"Always, so I can protect you." Emeraude replies smoothly and with a smirk on her face. The vampire rolls her eyes at the slightly obvious charming of Emeraude, though she is not sway by it at all. She knows her too well. The blonde taps her on the shoulder.

" Not now, Em" she says coyly. Emeraude purrs softly as she pulls her closer to her body. The green woman takes pleasure when she sees a slight blush appear on the cheeks of the blonde.

"Then why did you pull me into an unoccupied room, Selena?"

Selena smirks slightly as she reaches up and plays with some of the raven locks. Her blue eyes darken a bit.

"I missed you that's all." Selena responded, her lips getting closer to the pouty, green lips. The green purrs deeply as it gets more sensual while she leans down closer to the blonde vampire's height.

"I missed you too."

Pink and green met in a middle of a chaste kiss. Emeraude is breathing heavily as the kiss deepens and their tongues move against each other in a loving yet dominate way. Green hands move deftly upwards towards the white shirt. Nimble fingers quickly make work of the buttons. Selena moans very softly as the hands remove her shirt and touch her cool flesh. Emeraude licks her lips as she watches her hands crawl up towards the hidden breasts that are covered by blonde locks. Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door and a barking voice.

"Emeraude, I know you are there. I can smell you and I can smell the blood coming off of you."

Emeraude curses slightly as Selena pulls away, puts her shirt back on and buttons it up. Her eyes are watching the scowling woman staring at the door.

"You're hurt and you didn't tell me?" The blonde asks with worry in her voice. The green woman sighs softly as she looks at the blonde before putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a scratch. There is nothing to worry about." She shot back as she opens the door revealing Glinda, her mom. She looks down at her mom with a slight growl. She didn't want to be interrupted with her time with Selena. Glinda's lips twitch at hearing the growl directed towards her. She never appreciated it when she is looking out for her daughter.

"Don't you growl at me. Now turn around. I want to see the injury." Glinda growled back as her eyes turn black, knowing that this look would make her daughter listen. Emeraude shrinks slightly and starts to whimper like a pup. That look always make her revert back to her pup hood days. The green woman slowly turns around, obeying her mom's orders at once. Selena is chuckling as she watches her girlfriend be reduce to a pup with one look. Its funny seeing knowing how tough the young werewolf acts all the time. Selena is pretty sure if Emeraude was in her wolf form her tail would be right between her legs. The green woman hears this and growls at the blonde vampire softly. She hates it when she is reduced to a pup like mind in front of her girlfriend. Glinda is busy lifting up her daughter's shirt to see what the damage is.

"Shut up."

Selena sticks her tongue out at her.

"Make me."

Emeraude opens her mouth to say that she will but stops when a gasp comes from behind her. She closes her eyes and exhales shakily. Her mom has found it.

"This isn't a scratch, Emeraude. This is a deep wound." Glinda says with a huge amount of worry and slight horrorification in her voice. Emeraude tries to stop her lover from going back there but Selena slips through her attempts with much ease. The blond vampire stands right behind Glinda and looks at the exposed green flesh before her. Her eyes widen greatly as seeing a six inch deep wound running down her lover's back. Her trainer must have went over the line again in the fighting courses. Both Glinda and Elphaba have told him not to draw blood on Emeraude. The green woman pulls away from them and fixes her shirt. She looks at the two concern blondes with a soft sigh.

"I'm fine. It'll heal in an hour or so." Emeraude says, trying to diffuse the situation at hand. Glinda puts her hands on her hips and she has that firm look in her eyes. Emeraude winces in the inside as she knows her mom will put up a fight.

"Infection could already have set in. That doesn't heal along with the wound." Glinda replies while rubbing her forehead slightly in frustration. Her and Elphaba have explain this concept many times to her but it never seems to sink in to that thick head. She blames Elphaba for that. The blonde werewolf looks at her daughter. There, Emeraude sees a look in the blue eyes that she sometimes sees but could never describe it.

"You're not as invincible like you believe you think you are."

Emeraude interrupts her with her nostrils flare slightly. She wanted to avoid this conversation with her parents yet again. She could recite it herself if she really wanted to be a smart ass.

"I'm a product of you and mother. How many times have you two "died" and still came back to life." Emeraude shot back with a valid point. It is true that the two of them as cheated death many times but the green woman is still not getting the point of it all. Glinda's eyes go black as she bares her fangs in anger. She hates that Emeraude has inherited Elphaba's stubbornness. It gives her a headache every single time.

"That's not the point! For Oz's sake Emeraude, will you stop and think why we are so concern? Now get your ass to the infirmary and get it cleaned." Glinda nearly shouted, her body twitches as she is repressing the urge to transform. Her blood pressure is through the roof, she just wishes that Emeraude would understand why Elphaba and her are like this when she gets hurt. The raven haired beauty looks at her and she exhales a bit. Her mom can get scary if push to that point. Emeraude's shoulders slump in defeat, something finally clicked in her mind and she just nods her head slowly. She then looks down like a defeated werewolf.

"Ok momma." She whispers before looking to Selena. Selena saw that her lovers wants her to walk her down there. The blonde vampire walks to her and takes hold of her hand. She looks to Glinda and smiles gently.

"I'll make sure she gets there."

Glinda nods her head as her eyes return to their normal light, blue color and she has stop twitching. She is glad that it finally sunk in.

'Hopefully' a little voice thought in her mind. The blonde haired woman hopes it won't happen again.

"All right." She replies while looking at her daughter. "I want you to rest once done there."

Emeraude just nods her head mutely as she looks to her mother. Glinda's eyes soften before she walks over to her daughter and hugs her gently. She whispers into her ear so only the green skinned woman can hear.

"I love you, Emeraude. We do this because we love you."

Emeraude starts to purr softly as she wraps her arms around her mom's small frame for a tight hug. She knows that her parents love her other wise they wouldn't be doing what they are doing to keep her healthy and happy.

"I know mom. I know you two do." She responds softly as she looks down with a small smile. The green woman then bends down and kisses the top of her mom's head before letting go of her. Selena takes a green hand and slowly guides her lover towards the infirmary to get medical attention. Glinda sighs softly as she watches her daughter disappear down the hallway.

"One victory out of a thousand fails." Glinda says to herself before walking down the opposite way until she gets to a door that seems to have a golden trimming around the door frame. She sighs some more before turning the golden know and walks into the bedroom. Her eyes sweep the room. Her blue eyes then stop on a bed, her eyes soften at seeing the bed still unmade. She is thinking about what happen there not too long ago. The blonde looks around some more as if looking for somebody.

"Elphie, you still here?" Glinda calls out. Silence meets her ears. Glinda sighs sadly as she hope to see Elphaba before they had to do their duties for the day. The blonde werewolf slowly walks towards the closet and opens it up to change her clothing. She starts to take it off. The shirt starts to slide off to the ground as the blonde reaches forward for a new one. While Glinda does this the door to the bathroom opens and Elphaba limps heavily out of the room. She stops on a dime when she sees Glinda semi naked before her. Her green ears twitch when she hears her lover humming to herself, a light smile graces the green woman's lips. She always enjoy hearing Glinda sing. It calms her. A deep purr rumbles up from the depth of her chest as the green woman grabs her cane that rests against the wall by the door. Glinda appears not to be hearing this as she goes to grab a pair of pants. She jumps greatly when a warm pair of lips hit her neck. The blonde woman whirls around with a hand over her heart. Glinda exhales sharply when she sees her grinning lover stand before her with twinkling, brown eyes.

"Elphie, you scared me." Glinda says with a deep exhale. Elphaba's eyes soften slightly as she leans down and gently kisses her on the lips.

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to scare you." Elphaba replies as she tucks some of the blonde hair behind Glinda's ear. The blue eyes look up and Glinda smiles when Elphaba kisses her again. She gets on her toes and kisses her back in a loving way.

"Mmmm, Its ok. I wasn't scared." Glinda responds back with her chest puff out slightly to show that she has no fear. Elphaba rolls her eyes before she poking her in the chest. Glinda giggles as she rubs her chest.

"That "Elphie, you scared me." didn't mean a thing." The raven haired beauty shots back with a dark eyebrow slowly rising up to she show she wasn't convinced. Glinda nods her head firmly as she puts her hands on her hips.

"That's right. It was a ruse. I still got it." Glinda reply while puffing out her chest again. Elphaba just shakes her head as she goes to the closet and grabs a more dressy feely shirt for Glinda. She'll let her lover still have her pride.

"Here, wear this." Elphaba says as a smile starts to grown on her face. This is her favorite shirt for Glinda to wear. Glinda looks at the shirt before looking to her green lover with both eyebrows raised. Elphaba has never had any fashion sense at all. Hell, she was the one usually to pick out the green woman's clothing for her. So its very shocking when her partner picks out a good piece of clothing. Elphaba huffs slightly and pushes the hand, that is on her forehead that Glinda put on there to see if she had a fever.

"I'm fine." Elphaba says as she pushes the shirt into the blonde's hands. She looks at her with deep love in her brown eyes.

"I love this shirt on you, that's all." Elphaba says in a sheepish way. Her skin starts to take on a darker hue of green. Glinda tries not to smirk as she puts on the shirt Elphaba has given her. The green woman is so cute when flustered. Its these moments she really relishes because its only behind closed door does the vampire let her guard down at all. Once she is done button up her shirt the werewolf looks at her still blushing wife.

"Come on you." Glinda says as she pulls her along towards the door. She is giggling as she opens the door. Elphaba's deep chuckles soon join her light laugher as the door closes. The laughter is heard echoing down the hall to two happy lovers that are deep in love.

**That is the end of chapter one and that was really long. lol. Any ways I hope you guys enjoy this starter chapter and I hope to update the next chapter soon. It'll only get better as it goes on and Raven will make an appearance soon. I promise. See you guys soon and review if you want to. I love to hear feedback and any ideas you guys might want to happen in the story. Till the next chapter.**

**DWK**


	3. Chapter 3

**DWK here. I got the chance to update shadow of the moon. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. This chapter kind of shows Emeraude at her weakest moments. You'll see why. I don't want to waste any more time here talking so i will let you read on. Enjoy!**

Emeraude winces greatly as she rubs her forehead. A very hard pounding is happening in her head. It is like an army of rams hitting the inside of her skull. It doesn't feel good at all. She hates her headaches so much. They almost happen every single day. Emeraude is lucky to get one day off from not feeling any kind of pain. She wishes every night, before she goes to bed, to not be in pain the next day. They are debilitating. She couldn't move at all, the pain is that bad. The green woman is left bedridden until help arrives. Any form of light hurts her. She has had these headaches for as long as she can remember. Her parents have sent her to all kinds of doctors to find what the source of the problem is but they couldn't find anything. Emeraude found that the most frustrating. They are healers and they should know what the hell is wrong with her. It is only until recently, in the past couple of years, did she find the right medication to get rid of these horrible headaches.

Emeraude curses some more as she rolls onto her side, clutching her forehead. She can always sense when one is about to hit her but her argument with her mom dulled her senses. The raven haired beauty didn't know she was going to get one until the immense pain smacks her without warning. Lucky for her, Selena is there to catch her when Emeraude started to go to the ground in much pain. If not for her girlfriend she would have been on the floor, at the mercy of her headache, waiting for somebody to find her.

Emeraude groans at the pounding, which has become searing pain. She is about to pass out from the pain or lose her lunch. She didn't know which will come first. Though the green woman wishes desperately for her to throw up and then pass out. It sounds so much better then the other way around. Emeraude closes her eyes, hoping that maybe she could get some sleep. The green woman hears the door opening and soft footsteps approaching her. Whoever it is, is kind enough to take their shoes off and try not to make any noise that would make her headache worse. She relaxes when she recognizes the scent of pine and roses. It is Selena's perfume. Her blonde savior is here to give her the medication that she needs.

"I got it." Selena whispers, knowing loud noises would hurt her lover. All the response she got is a very loud groan and shifting on the bed. The blonde sighs softly as she pulls out the stopper from the medication bottle and sits gently down on the bed. She's lucky that she is a vampire and her enhanced senses are able to help her maneuver through Emeraude's room, other wise she would be tripping and stubbing her toes everywhere. Her girlfriend isn't the best cleaner around.

"You'll be pain free soon." She continues to whisper as she lets her hand rest on a body part. The blonde does this so she knows which way to travel to get to Emeraude's lips. She blushes slightly when she realizes her hand rests on the green woman's chest.

"Uh…" Selena stammers slightly. She didn't mean her hand to rest there. She has to guess in the dark to where to put her hand. Emeraude gives a very soft chuckle as she casts a glance to where the blonde's hand is at.

"It's not like you touched that area before." The raven haired beauty says and Selena could sense her lover smirking. The blonde shushes her as her hands travel more upwards. She notes the bumpiness of the rib cage. It slowly gives way to warm, smooth skin. Then upward to the sharp angles of Emeraude's face until her fingers stop on the plump, full lips. She blushes when those lips kiss her fingers.

"Found them." The green woman responds with huskiness. Selena shushes her again before she mentally guides her other hand to the lips. Its time to give the green woman her medication.

"Open up now."

Emeraude tries not to laugh as that would just hurt even more. Following orders, she just opens her mouth up enough so she can drink her medicine. Cool liquid suddenly enters her mouth. She then shudders when the taste of the liquids enters her mouth. Emeraude always says that it tastes like a mixture of rotten vegetables and smelly cheese. The green woman gives a hard swallow to force the medication down her throat.

"Ugh. Why does the stuff that's good for you taste so horrible?" Emeraude asks as she tries not to throw up the stuff she took. Her stomach grumbles as the green woman keeps it from rejecting her medicine. She relaxes though when the immense headache starts to slowly ebb away already. Soon she will be pain free for now until the next headache hits her. Selena sets down the empty bottle before scooting closer to her lover. She is just glad that her girlfriend isn't in pain anymore. It hurts her just to watch the raven haired beauty suffer so much. The blonde vampire lays down on the bed and slowly holds her lover in her arms. Emeraude sighs happily as she closes her eyes and rests her head on Selena's chest. She loves being close to her lover's body. Even though her skin is cold and there is no heartbeat to listen to, it brings her much comfort. Being close to her is enough to shoo anything away from her. It also soothes and calms her down when she goes into a rage plus it helps with her headaches.

"We should go out tomorrow." Selena whispers as she runs her fingers through the hidden raven locks. She looks down when she feels her lover shift slightly. The blonde thinks it would be a good idea because all Emeraude has been doing is nothing but train and being taught by a private tutor. She has a theory that all this stress place on Emeraude makes the headache. A sign from her body that she needs to slow down and relax once in awhile. Emeraude sighs softly as she opens her eyes. She has a double training and two hours of teaching tomorrow. She has these responsibilities to take care of before she can have fun.

"I can't. I have more training and more tutoring." Emeraude replies with slight weariness as a whole day with just Selena sounds wonderful. She can't though, she has a duty to her people and to her parents. A duty that she does what she needs to do to be ready to take the throne one day and her parents step down. A day, she hopes, that would be a very long time from now. Selena gives a very soft growl in annoyance as she is worried that her lover is going to drop dead from being overworked. Emeraude maybe stronger everybody else but still, everybody gives out at some point.

"I'm not taking a "no" Em. You're exhausted. I can see it and sense it. Blow it off and come with me. Relax for a change." Selena pleads with tears in her eyes. She didn't mean to get so emotional but she is just really worried about the raven haired beauty's health. She didn't want to lose her because Emeraude is overworked. The green woman doesn't speak for a couple of minutes. She didn't need her super hearing to hear the worry and tears forming in her lover's eyes. Emeraude purrs softly as she finally gives into her lover's words. She didn't care about the consequences of her actions. Emeraude leans up and kisses the underside of Selena's chin.

"Ok. I'll skip all of my jobs and chores tomorrow." Emeraude says as she closes her eyes. She could tell her lover is smiling at how she finally gives in and take the time to get the much need relaxation she needs, well, really deserves.

XXXXX

Selena sighs happily as she walks out of the palace and inhales all the different scents that are outside. The smell of fresh dew on the blades of grass. The pine from the forest that is near by or the crisp, fresh air that breezes by. Selena turns around when she hears the door open move with a creak. Emeraude is standing in the door way. Her red eyes are alert and her nostrils flare. She is taking in the scents, not to enjoy them, but to see if any enemy is out there. Selena sighs solemnly, Emeraude never got the chance to enjoy all of this. The blonde vampire reaches over and grabs a green hand. Ruby eyes lock with her crystal blue ones. She can see the hesitancy in the dark, red eyes.

"Come on Em, you need this. Lets go and enjoy this day." Selena pleads as she tugs on the hand slightly. She wants Emeraude to relax and finally enjoy a day off. Emeraude's shoulders slowly start to slump as the sharpness and alertness in her eyes slowly ebb away.

"Ok. Lets go." Emeraude replies with a genuine smile on her face. Selena purrs happily as she pulls her into the sunlight. Emeraude smiles even more as her foot steps onto the grass.

XXX

A person is sitting in a darken room with candles keeping it dimly lit. They are sitting down with their legs cross and their eyes closed. A slow breathing rhythm shows that they are in a deep meditation. Suddenly their eyes snap open at what they sense. An evil, twisted grin appears on their face.

"Found you." They say with almost glee. They get to their feet, not in a fast way so not to spoil this moment.

"Time to finally meet you face to face."  
>Their dark laugher echoes in the room as the person disappears into the darkness. It is time to reveal themselves. They have been waiting for this moment for years. The person they found won't know what hit them until they are all dead and their blood soaking into the ground they lay upon.<p>

**Who is this person? Well, you will have to wait until the next chapter to see it. See you guys soon!**

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, DWK here**. **Sorry it took awhile to update. Life gets in the way. I finally got chapter 3 up for you guys and i hope you like. Its a cute Selena and Emeraude scene. Kind of had to before it hits the fan. You know me can't have happy without angst. Anyways i would love to dedicate this chapter to VickiHeartGelphie for getting to start this new story and for reviewing each chapter and getting my butt to update. Thank you very much VickiHeartGelphie! its very much appreciated. Now onto the chapter!**

Selena sighs happily as she is laying on the blanket they brought for their hooky day. She is enjoying this quiet day with Emeraude. She peeks open an eye and giggles when she watches her lover roll around on the ground in her wolf form. The blonde smiles as she has never seen Emeraude look like she is enjoying herself for once in her life. Its actually nice to see her love finally relax and just enjoy a nice day today. No worries, no responsibilities, just a fun time. It felt like only a few minutes after Selena closes her eyes when she hears a howl come from Emeraude. Her blue eyes widen when she sees the green wolf on a twenty five foot cliff that is near and right above the lake.

"Em, Don't you dare do it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Selena shouted as she runs towards the lake edge. Her heart pounding greatly in fear. She is afraid that the green werewolf would hurt herself from a fall like that. Emeraude lifts her head up and gives another howl as her fur puffs out in joy. She always wanted to do this ever seeing the cliff when they arrived at the lake. She pants happily before rushing towards the edge of the cliff to jump. She crouches down at the last minute and springs off, releasing the bunched up, powerful muscles in her legs. Selena shields her eyes when she lost Emeraude in the bright sun. All she heard was a loud "Woo Hoo!" followed by a very loud splash of water. She puts her hands down and she sees the ripple of water that stems towards the middle of the lake. Selena holds her breath as it has been a minutes since the surface of the lake has stilled and still no green anything has popped up. The blonde vampire swallows hard as she gets closer to the water. She hopes that Emeraude didn't hurt herself on the impact. Elphaba would kill her if she found out.

"Em, please pop up. I'm worried." Selena pleads as her blue eyes fill with worry.

"Why are you worried? I'm fine." The smooth voice of her lover comes from behind her. The blonde gives a sigh as she turns around with her hands on her hips. There sat a big, muscular, green furred werewolf sitting next to the blanket. She is licking her paw and rubbing it over her head. Her fur looks almost completely dry.

"How long have you've been sitting there?"

Deep, ruby eyes look on at hers and she can hear a deep chuckle come from the werewolf.

"Long enough to dry off." Emeraude replies as she lays down on the grass and sighs happily. She never had so much fun as she has been today. She didn't think she knew the meaning of the word until Selena had he come out to the lake. Emeraude loves her parents to death but they are smothering her with their over protectiveness and she senses underlying fear as well. Emeraude closes her eyes with a happy sigh as she soaks up the warmth of the sun to dry off the remnants of wetness. Her ears twitch a bit as she keeps thinking about this. What were they afraid of that they wouldn't let her go out and enjoy herself? What happened that made them so afraid? Were they afraid of losing her? But Why? Emeraude didn't get a chance to think more as she gives a yelp when a sharp pain hits her head. She lifts her head up and shakes her head. Her eyes look to where that came from. Her red eyes land on Selena, who has taken a seat on the blanket. Emeraude cocks her head to the side while making a questioning noise at her. The blonde just gives a "hmph!" and crosses her arms, not looking at Emeraude at all. Emeraude gives a soft groan as she rubs the area that the blond has hit. That kind of hurt. The werewolf forgets that Selena can pack a hit if she wants to. She then looks at her paw to see if there was blood.

"What was that for? That actually hurt." Emeraude says as she looks at her lover. Selena sticks out her tongue at her.

"You deserve that for scaring me." Selena replies with tears in her eyes. She really thought that Emeraude got hurt in that fall. She wouldn't have forgiven herself if Emeraude had gotten hurt. The green werewolf is her life and her light. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost her. The green ears go to the side at seeing such emotion in the blue eyes and she slowly crawls to Selena with a soft purr. She is going to try and worm her back into Selena's good graces. This face will always get her. The blonde shakes her head as she looks away. She wasn't going to be swayed especially if she doesn't look her in the eyes. Emeraude knows that's what gets her all the time. Emeraude rests her head on Selena's lap and she starts to whimper as her red eyes go big and wide. She knew once the blonde looks her in the eyes, she would win and probably get her ear scratched. Just thinking about that makes Emeraude want to roll on her back and get a tummy rub. Selena shakes her head as she fights the urge to look down. She didn't want Emeraude to win, like always. Green ears twitch slightly when this happens. She ups her whimpering and she makes her eyes go even bigger. The green werewolf has to up her cuteness factor to win. Selena shakes slightly as she feels herself slowly giving in. She couldn't resist anymore. Her eyes look down and she feels her heart melt at the cutest fast she has ever seen. Besides the whimpering, Emeraude has made her ears go floppy and push them back while making her eyes as big as possible.

"Ugh! You win!" Selena said with exasperation as she lays down on the blanket. She can hear Emeraude give herself a soft 'yes' as she goes and moves onto the blanket. The green werewolf transforms into her human form. She then lays against Selena's body. Her green hand rests on a hip. She looks down with a smile. The raven haired beauty always pulls that face because Selena has a low will when it comes to it.

"But you love me." Emeraude whispers softly as she looks over face. She knew the blonde did otherwise she wouldn't have put up with her antics all the time. Selena's blue eyes softly as she reaches up and grabs Emeraude's shirt to pull her down onto the body. Her eyes reflect the love she has for the green woman. She then reaches up and gently caress a green cheek.

"I do." She whispers back. Emeraude deeply looks into her eyes as she purrs loudly. She knew that Selena is the one for her. She couldn't describe the intense feelings to a person because its so hard to describe such a feeling. The green woman smiles greatly.

"I love you too." Emeraude says with a smile. She leans down and presses her lips against the pink ones. Selena closes her eyes while bringing her arms up and around the lithe but muscular body. Emeraude grabs the edge of the blanket as she deepens the kiss. She would like to have some privacy for what they are about to do. The blanket covers their body as they show their feelings for each other.

XXX

Emeraude stretches greatly with a soft groan.

"Mmmm, that was very nice" She says as she relaxes while putting a hand behind her head. Her eyes look up at the starry night. This was the best day of her life and she was glad Selena was with her the entire time. The smile on her face grows when she feels arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"That it was." Selena responds with a giggle. She goes and rests her head on a broad shoulder. It was a good night and she hopes she can do it again with Emeraude. The green woman grins while she holds onto a hand of her lover. She has never felt so content and happy in her life. She is glad that Selena took her out today. She need this so badly. She felt normal, well, normal as she can be. No worries or responsibilities to be on her shoulders. Emeraude purrs happily as she keeps staring at the brightness of the moon. She always felt connected to the moon some how. Being in the light of the moon made her feel strong, anything could be possible.

"Its beautiful out." She says as she rubs the hand against Selena. The blond nods her head at the sight.

"It is."

Selena blinks her eyes when she feels her lover suddenly tense up and give a very low growl. Something must have made a noise that Emeraude heard.

"What is it?"

Emeraude is looking around with sharp eyes. She smells that somebody is near and they have the rank smell to them, like death.

"Somebody is watching us." Emeraude whispers. She can sense just a powerful evil coming off the person. She didn't like this at all. They needed to go. Selena tenses up slightly. She didn't want to fight. It would ruin this perfect night that she had with Emeraude. She watches the green werewolf slowly pull out a dagger she has hidden in her pants pocket, just incase something like this happened. Emeraude hisses softly as her eyes start to glow. A key sign that she is angry which is not a good thing. Emeraude twirls around and puts Selena behind her in a protective way. Her dagger in front of her. She is ready for a fight.

"Show yourself." Emeraude shouted, her grip of the hilt of the dagger gets tighter. A shiver goes down her spine as an evil laughter comes from the shadows of the moon that lay before her. A metal boot steps out into the light and soon a whole body materlizes along with a head. The light of the moon reveals a tall, lanky body with black armor covering all of the body save the head. Emeraude gasps and her dagger hits the ground at what she sees.

"Th..that can't be." She says in disbelief at what she sees. Selena peeks over Emeraude's shoulder to see what the fuss is about. Her eyes widen at the face. The icy, blue eyes show nothing but coldness, reflecting the nature of her eyes and it shows nothing but evil. The pale skin gleams in the whiteness of the moon. White as alabaster and the light of the moon makes her even look more beautiful. What makes her heart stop is the face in whole. It's the same face on Emeraude. There is no mistake. The slope of the nose, the sharp angles of the face and the full lips. Its like Emeraude's twin is standing before them.

"Em, Its you!" Selena says in shock. Her eyes look back and forth between the two women. If you remove the green skin and change her eye color from ruby red to icy blue, they would be carbon copies of each other. Emeraude snarls as she stands up. She can't believe what she is seeing. It has to be a trap or some sick joke."

"Who are you?" She demanded with her eyes glowing red to a high degree. Her copy chuckles softly as she slowly walks to them. Her icy eyes connect with the glowing red. A smirk a rises on her face.

"My name is Raven. I'm the Shadow Knight and your worst nightmare." She replies smoothly but in an evil and deadly tone. Emeraude snorts as she stands tall. She isn't scared of her. In the back of her mind, she can't help but feel a connection to this woman. A bond that was forged long ago. The raven haired beauty shakes her head to get rid of this notion. She doesn't know this evil entity. She never will.

"You don't scare me!" Emeraude shot back with a slight arrogance. Selena exhales shakily as she sees the intense anger flash in the blue eyes. She feels that this woman will try and reverse that statement soon. Raven slowly moves her head to the side, that evil smirk still on her face. Emeraude gets another shiver down her spine. She really doesn't like how this is going.

"We will change that." Raven replies with a deep chuckle. Raven then charges and starts her assault. The only thing that Emeraude will hear and remember for the rest of he life, the cry of Selena being hurt. Everything went black with a very loud roar.

**Raven finally has made her apperance in this chapter and ends it with a bang. Hope you guys like the chapter and review. You will see what happens in the chapter. Which i hope will be up next week some time. Thank you and good day!**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! DWK here finally updating the next chapter. Sorry took so long, just been busy with work and being exhausted. Anyways, this is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it. :) and italics in this chapter means it is a dream. Sooo...i'm going go let you guys read and enjoy. **

Elphaba sighs with much worry as she keeps on staring out of the window of her's and Glinda's bedroom. She has been worrying non stop ever since she learn that both Selena and Emeraude have shirked their duties for today. The two rushed off to somewhere, somewhere Elphaba didn't know as their scent trail went stale hours ago. At first, when Emeraude's tutor told her that her daughter didn't show up for her lessons, she was extremely angry. Elphaba transformed into her transformed state, a state that she rarely uses unless she is under huge emotional distress, and destroyed the room she was in beyond repair. It was only Glinda who could only calm her down. The blonde use calming words, whispered into Elphaba's ear until the green woman returned to her normal form. Elphaba wanted to go and find their daughter, to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. After doing that, she would drag her daughter back to the compound where she wouldn't leave for a very long time. Make her think twice before ever doing something like that ever again.

Glinda talked her out of that as well. The blonde told her to let Emeraude enjoy being out and about for once and not being confined to the house, to actually enjoy the outside and not fighting in it. It took awhile for this to sink in for Elphaba and to truly to calm down, she finally agreed that their daughter should act like a normal werewolf her age. Deep down though, Elphaba would never tell this to Glinda but she is just scared that somebody would take Emeraude away again, just like how it happened to Emeraude's sister Raven.

Elphaba gave a worry sigh as she her eyes keep scanning the grounds before her. She is silently willingly for her daughter to walk into her sight. Then she wouldn't have to be in this state of panic anymore.

"Its been too long." Elphaba says softly. Glinda slowly walks up behind her and wraps her arms around Elphaba and holds her closely to her body. She is purring softly as she kisses Elphaba's back in an attempt to calm her down. She gives a small smile when she feels the tense muscles start to slowly relax. Elphaba closes her eyes and soaks up the warmth coming off the blonde werewolf's body. Glinda knew how to calm her down in such little words. One of the things she loved about her.

"We will wait for another hour and a half before we search ok?" Glinda whispers, trying not to show how worried she is as well. She has the same unspoken fear that somebody kidnapped Emeraude as well. She knows, though, that Emeraude could hold her own if anything would happen. Elphaba nods her head slightly as she holds onto the blonde's hands. With Glinda being here makes things better. All of her worries melt away and she just feels the warmth of her lover's body. Her eyes slowly start to close as she purrs.

"Ok." Elphaba replies as she continues to soak up her lover's warmth. Glinda smiles at this and holds the green vampire closer to her, a soft humming starts to come from the blonde as they sway together. The two miss two figures stumbling into the moonlight before one collapses to the ground and the other quickly kneels down by the fallen figure. Both blue and brown eyes snap open at once when they hear a voice yelling for help. Their blood freezes at hearing the horrified cry for help. Something bad had happen. They quickly rush out of their rooms to go and help.

By the time they got there, some of the guards have already arrive along with the lookers as well. Glinda and Elphaba could hear one of the guards call for medical attention.

"Out of the way!" Elphaba commands as she holds Glinda's hand tightly in hers. She can sense the fear rolling of her lover as the guards quickly part for their leaders. She doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what Glinda is thinking about. They hope that its not Emeraude and Selena but their fears were confirmed. Their hearts stop beating when they see Selena bent over Emeraude's prone body. Tears are mingling in with the blood as she gently shakes Emeraude, trying to wake her up.

"Em, p…please wake up. Please!" Selena whispers. Emeraude doesn't move as she is still just lays on the ground. Nothing seems to be waking up the green woman up at all. Glinda covers her nose because all she smells is just the metallic scent of the overwhelming blood. Its coming from the two people in front of them. Its just that Selena hasn't collapsed from her injuries yet. Selena has tears in her eyes as she keeps on shaking Emeraude, willing that her lover would wake up.

"Wake up, please!" Selena says with much emotion. She didn't want to lose Emeraude. Glinda and Elphaba quickly push through the crowd to get to the two hurt women. The party quickly parts for them anyway.

"What happened?" Elphaba ass as she kneels down by Selena while Glinda goes over to Emeraude to make sure their daughter is still alive. Selena slowly looks to her with fear filled eyes. She couldn't even comprehend what happened, it all happened so fast. Elphaba exhales at the damage to the blonde's face. A deep wound goes straight down the right side of her face, blood streaming out of her nose and bruises everywhere. Elphaba never seen such a clear cut wound before in her life, that had to be a very sharp blade. She notes the swollen left eye and blood leaking out of her lips as well. Elphaba can guess that there are many more wounds hidden in the darkness of the night.

"A…A person who looks like Emeraude attacked us and she was wearing black armor." Selena gasps out as she is trying to remain conscious which is slowly getting harder to do with each second. Elphaba blinds her eyes as she leans back in a shock state. It couldn't be possible, the blonde vampire must be delusional from the blood lost that she is suffering from. The person Selena is talking about is gone and who knows if she is even still alive. Selena coughs while clutching her chest, the injuries she has are finally getting to her. Elphaba holds her into her arms trying to comfort her as the medics are arriving. Selena has her blue eyes on Emeraude with Glinda not having success in reviving the werewolf as well.

"Sh..she protected me from that monster."

Elphaba swallows hard as she cups Selena's face. She needs to know how they even managed to escape with these injuries.

"How did you escape?"

Selena shakes her head as she looks at Elphaba.

"I don't know. Emeraude was backing up with me behind her and once we stepped into the light of the moon, we ended up here." The blonde explains as she feels like she is going to faint. Elphaba shakes her head slightly at hearing this. She knows that Emeraude didn't have the power of transportation, let alone show any kind of magical powers. The raven haired beauty exhales sharply when she sees Selena slowly slump forward and goes limp in her arms. She looks up with wide eyes as she looks her unmoving daughter. Her scream of rage and fear echoes into the night and into the heart of single person standing there that night. Nobody would ever forget that sound for as long as they live.

XXX

_A deep voice rangs out from the darkness._

"_Not good enough! That's unacceptable. You need to kill! Kill it now!"_

_In a light, stands a young girl with raven hair and bloody bandages wrapped around her arms and back. In her very tight grip is dagger, it shines in the lone light._

"_No!" The young girl says with defiance as her knuckles turn white from gripping the dagger really hard. She gives a cry of pain as blood splatters onto the ground around her. A deep wound suddenly appears on her back and rivets of blood rolls down her pale flesh. She is breathing very heavily as she tries to remain standing. This wound has zapped what little strength her body had. The young girl never gets a chance to recover from the last beating she got. The voice says it will make her stronger if she survives each and every time. She wants to know when the strength will appear as every time she feels weaker and weaker. The voice rangs out again, anger apparent in its voice now.. _

"_I said kill it now!" The voice yells again. The young girl is crying softly as she looks before her. A year old mutt stands before her. It is panting happily as the dog looks at her with love in the dog's eyes. Clearly, a bond has been formed between the dog and the young girl. Icy, blue eyes show much emotional pain then the physical pain. She is starting to grow numb to it by now. She didn't want to kill her only friend. The dog made everything better in the end. A lick on the cheek or its warm fur resting against her body, it's the little things that got her through her torment. Another sharp pain and there is another bloody wound down her back._

"_You will die to save this dog's life?"_

_The dog quickly walks towards the young girl and starts to lick her cheeks with a soft whine. It knew that its owner was in pain. A shadow covers the girl's icy, blue eyes a she grips the handle of the dagger. She puts an arm around the dog and whispers with much sorrow._

"_I'm sorry."_

_The next thing the dog knew was a sharp pain into its chest and then just darkness. The dog falls to the ground with the dagger deep in its chest, not knowing that its owner just ended its life. It died still loving her. The young girl goes to her knees and is petting the dead dog's fur with tears rolling down her eyes. A shadow appears behind the crying girl and it rests a hand on her shoulder._

"_Good…good. In time, this will get much easier."_

_Icy, blue eyes look at the dead dog's golden ones, her eyes devoid of any emotion or life._

"_Yes, master."_

**And end of the chapter ends with a young raven starting to become who she is now. Next chapter will show some Glinda and Emeraude relationship along with Emeraude and Elphaba relationship. See you next chapter!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**HEy! its DWK here back from dead. Sorry it took so long to update and being very quiet for awhile. New job, working second shift now and i finally bought a lap top all factors in me not updating anything. I will try to update my other stories too, slowly but i will try! This chapter is Glinda and Emeraude. Its to show their relationship and Emeraude's relationship with her parents in general and Glinda's silent pain of watching. So i hope you enjoy! i hope to update as soon as i can.**

In the quietness of a large library there is a curse echoing through the stacks of books. Glinda pokes her head out from one and scratches her head slightly at the voice that uttered the curse. She couldn't help be notice that it sounded like her daughter's voice. The blonde werewolf slowly walks out and heads towards where she hears another curse echo around her. Emeraude is jackknifed in a deep, red resting chair with a book in her hands. A look of frustration is on her face as she is trying to read the text before her. The words before her are blotchy and have a fuzzy outlining to them. Emeraude groans a bit as she rubs her eyes before staring back at the pages. They look the same before the green woman growls in frustration.

"Damn it." She whispers as she crouches closer to the book, she doesn't know why her eye sight suddenly went bad. It was just fine yesterday. Emeraude squints her eyes a bit and the words become clear again.

"There we go." She whispers with satisfaction as she starts to read the book again. Her shoulders start to slowly go down as her mind is launched into a world where the ultimate battle between werewolves and vampires. Her red eyes move back and forth as her brains absorbs how the war began in the first place and the effects it had on OZ and the fighting parties. The chapter Emeraude is on starts talking about a forbidden love between a vampire and a werewolf that triumph over everything, even though they went through some hardships. Her spine shivers slightly at these words; they have a twinge of familiarity to them. She swore she heard this story somewhere before but she can't put her finger on it. Her ears then twitch slightly in annoyance as she has to lean closer to the book. The words were getting blurry again. The young werewolf sighs softly as she just really wants to finish the book but her eye sight is really sucking now. Emeraude runs her fingers through her raven locks and tries to keep reading, she isn't going to give up just because her eye sight is failing. After about ten minutes of Emeraude trying to get back into reading, hands grab her shoulders but in a gentle way. The young werewolf gives a very loud yelp and her book goes flying out of her hands. She then flies out of her seat then quickly turns around, her eyes wild and her hands form fists. Emeraude gives a sharp exhale when she sees that its Glinda standing before her with a soft giggle.

"Hello Emmy."

Emeraude is breathing heavily as she slowly lowers her hands, her nostrils unflare. She will never admit to it but her mom really got her good.

"Mom, that wasn't funny." She replied breathlessly. Glinda purrs soothingly as she slowly walks towards her daughter. She didn't mean to scare her daughter; Emeraude is always alert to her surroundings.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me." Glinda says as she holds onto one of the green hands to help calm her down. Emeraude shakes her head as she looks at her mom, she was too engrossed in her book. For once she wasn't paying attention to what is happening around her.

"No, I didn't." Emeraude replies as she shakes her head again, silently cursing herself for letting her guard down. Her eyes narrow slightly when she sees that the outline of her mom is blurry and fuzzy too. Emeraude unconsciously squints her eyes so she can see her mother better. Glinda's eyebrows twitch slightly when she sees the sides of Emeraude's eyes crinkle to show that she can't really see her. The blonde gets subtly closer to her daughter so she can see her better but she will bring it up.

"Whats wrong with your eyes?" Glinda questions as Emeraude backs up slightly as if knowing her mom got closer to her. The young werewolf didn't want her mom to worry about something so trivial. She shrugs her shoulders while thinking up a lie.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired." Emeraude replies with a fake yawn. Glinda just watches her with an eyebrow slowly rising up in an unconvincing way. She knows that something is up. Call it a mother's intuition but that tingling sensation of her bull shit detector is going off. She spent twenty two years raising this beautiful yet stubborn werewolf from a pup. Emeraude can't lie to her. Glinda gets her voice soft and gentle, a mother's voice that no pup could resist.

"Come on Emmy, you can tell me." Glinda says in her honey coated throat. Emeraude blinks her eyes at hearing this voice escape from her mom's pink lips. She hasn't heard that tone in a while. The green werewolf sinks into her memories and remembers hearing this voice as a pup, talking to her. That voice soothing her when she was crying or a playful tone when she was being rambunctious. Emeraude starts to purr and her muscles relax but she stops midway when she realizes that her mom is tricking her to talk. She pushes Glinda away from her with a soft growl. The blonde stumbles slightly and blinks her eyes; she has never had Emeraude push her like that. Ruby eyes bore into her shimmering, blue ones.

"I'm fine mother, OZ; I'm not a pup anymore. I can handle myself." Emeraude says in a hard voice, trying to convince herself more than her mom. She closes her eyes, tears threatening to spill. She hasn't gotten much sleep lately. Her emotions are frayed, her body weak. She was spent. Everything is about to collapse and Selena isn't here to catch her, stabilizing the unstable ground she stands on. Then gentle warmth encompasses her, a calm aura making the ground beneath her stop shaking. Soft purrs echoing into her ears.

"I got you, Emmy. It's ok. Let it out." Glinda whispers softly as she kisses the side of her daughter's face. She's worried now. Whenever she sees tears running down her daughter's face it makes her heart hurt so much. Seeing both of the people she loves so much suffering silently, Glinda wishes she could do so much more to ease that pain. The blonde know the only way but it's not possible. It can never happen. Emeraude grips her other's arms very tightly, Glinda could slowly feel the circulation being cut off. The green woman starts to sob greatly. The nightmares, the fear she felt and the anguish is all coming out and staining Glinda's shirt. Glinda runs her fingers through the raven locks with a smoothening purr. Emeraude exhales shakily as she starts to let go of her mother, sniffling softly. She slowly retreats back into herself, reminding herself that she isn't a pup anymore.

"I'm ok now." She whispers as she doesn't look at her mom. Glinda grips her gently and licks her lips. She didn't believe it at all but if she can get her daughter to look her in the eyes and say the lie, she will have to let go for now.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

Emeraude closes her eyes and exhales sharply. She needs a few seconds to regain control over her emotions. She can't let her mom see this and add more worry; she had enough worry with Elphaba. Emeraude slowly opens her eyes and looks to the blue eyes, making sure they connect.

"I'm ok mom, I promise."

Glinda sighs softly before nodding her head slightly. She touches the side of her daughter's face gently.

"You know I'm here for you." Glinda replies softly, she hopes her daughter understood that. She is never alone in the dark. Ruby, red eyes soften and Emeraude nuzzles up to her mother with a smile. Glinda blinks her eyes when she feels this. Emeraude really never shows affection to her or Elphaba only Selena is granted that special privilege. Glinda closes her eyes and soaks in this unexpected affection because she doesn't know when this will happen next. Emeraude then pulls away and discreetly wipes away the tears before sniffling. There are a few minutes of silence before she Emeraude looks up and exhales a bit. She needs to get her emotions under control. She is doing training next; she didn't want her trainer to exploit her mental weakness in training.

"I need to get to training. Don't want to be late." She says softly. Glinda's eyes soften and she nods her head. It's back to the old routine again. Glinda gives a silent sigh as she takes a couple steps back. A little thought creeps in the back of her mind, wondering if things would be different if that event didn't happen in the past. Would Emeraude openly give affection to her parents or crack a smile at least more than once in a blue moon. Glinda looks at her young daughter with a hidden grief.

"All right." Glinda says softly as she casts her eyes down a bit so Emeraude couldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes. The green woman senses the sadness coming from her mom, she reaches out to her. Her fingers pause just inches from the gold locks. Emeraude doesn't know why she couldn't comfort her own mom but some mental block keeps her from doing the simple act. The green werewolf retracts her hand and simply walks away from Glinda with a mask on her face. A single tear starts to roll down the pale cheek but a green finger stops it in its tract. Glinda inhales and looks up only to see warm, chocolate eyes and not deep, ruby red ones.

"Elphie." Glinda whispers as she sniffles a bit. Elphaba stares at her for a second before she goes and wraps her arms around her tightly. Glinda buries her face into the fabric of Elphaba's shirt. Tears start to soak through the thin material. Elphaba closes her eyes and purrs for her, trying to sooth her crying mate. Green eyelids twitch as the vampire is trying to control her own tears. She wishes she could take away the pain the blonde is feeling, what they both were feeling. Nothing can help, nothing will ever help.


	7. authors note

**Author's note**

**To all my readers of moonlight lovers and shadow of the moon, plus readers of my other stories, I am going on a temporary hiatus for now. The reason I am doing this is because I'm going to take moonlight lovers and make changes to it so I can go and get it published. I don't when I will be back on because I'm devoting my time to moonlight lovers to make it the best as possible. Hopefully you guys will get the chance to read it as a book if it gets published. Have a great day and I'll see you in the future.**

**DWK**


End file.
